


陈年

by Ginger7788



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger7788/pseuds/Ginger7788





	1. 骑大梁的正确方式

◆

　　拍摄完已经很晚，到宾馆的时候俩人都有点疲惫，订的依旧是一间大套房，周九良一度怀疑他和孟鹤堂搞对象这件事败露了，不然为什么每次都安排一个房间，还是大床房的那种。

　　孟鹤堂从浴室擦着头发出来的时候还没来得及说话就被人黏黏糊糊的亲上了，虽然是意料之中但还是让他吓了一跳。周九良在他之前洗的澡，身上带着和他一样的水汽和沐浴露香。

　　

　　“孟哥……”周九良小声唤了句，然后重新亲上来，炙热的软舌舔舐了一遍上翘着性感的嘴唇，才钻进里面勾着他一块喘息，那块子软肉灵巧极了，硬是把嘴里的小地方勾勒个遍。

　　声音明明像个奶猫，动作却像个没吃饱的狼狗。孟鹤堂眯着眼睛张着嘴任他摆布，不乏头疼的思考。

　　待舌尖被吮吸的有点发麻，周九良抱着孟鹤堂的肩膀，挪着步子将人压在床上，手指钻进系的歪歪扭扭的浴袍里，弯下腰去舔露出来的漂亮锁骨。孟鹤堂微张着嘴轻嗯，声音沙哑缠绵，像只睡醒的猫，慵懒又性感。

　　“你是不是今天拍杂志的时候脑子想不干净的东西了。”孟鹤堂一只手臂挡在额头，一手轻握着周九良作乱的手臂，漂亮眼睛下瞥，眼角泛着红晕，睫毛微微颤着，一把嗓子湿的能掐出水儿来，“这么有兴致的。”

 

　　周九良在百忙之中抽空抬起头，猫唇上还挂着亮晶晶的口水，和孟鹤堂胸前挺立着的深红色的乳尖如出一辙，瞅的人脸红，“那必须，关于您的能干净嘛。”

　　“耍流氓你还理直气壮的……嘶！别咬别咬，疼着呢……”孟鹤堂揉着那一头湿漉漉的卷毛，半推半就的哼出声音，偏生这小子咬完就舔，让人又疼又爽。他还是不舍得推开，只好仰着下巴挺着胸乱颤。

　　算是被勾起了性欲，胯下刚刚还沉睡的物件涨大把黑色内裤撑得鼓鼓囊囊，顶端的水渍把布料染的色更深上三分，瞅着淫糜。

　　周九良玩够了乳头，才下移围着肚脐转了几圈舌头，孟鹤堂抬着脑袋看他像猫舔水儿一般撩拨，难耐的张了张腿，完全勃起的性器抵着小男友的喉结色情的上翘着，吐出来的精水湿哒哒的浇了他一脖子。  
　　

　　猫嘴儿终于吻上顶端，孟鹤堂激动的挺了挺腰，被周九良掐着腿根压下去，待抗衡不得又伸出手掌拍在白净的侧臀上，明显是惩罚的举动让孟鹤堂生出被教育的羞赧，但被舔舐性器官的感觉实在甘美，他忍不住又扭着腰蹭了蹭。

　　“发什么骚呢。”周九良抬眼埋怨一句，张口把个头不小的肉棍子隔着内裤含进嘴里吞吐，精水混着口水粘腻的发出水声，“我看您性致也不低。”

　　“哼……”孟鹤堂如愿以偿，微吐着舌头不顾束缚抬着腰寻求快乐，周九良大致也想到他哥此时被情欲左右，敲打只能徒增快感，只抵着牙齿任那腥乎乎的肉棒进进出出。

　　“嗯…要去…”周九良耳边听着沙哑的呻吟声，掐准了时机狠嘬了口发肿的头端，抬头舔着嘴角撤开，孟鹤堂没料到他来这出，尖叫一声高挺着腰大腿一开一合的颤抖，顶着内裤翘起的肉棒带着色意一上一下的晃动，终是没射出东西来。

　　

　　周九良及时制止了他想抚慰自己到达高潮的手指，低身亲了口绷紧的大腿内部，“急什么？你舒服了我怎么办。”

　　“你让我射一次会死……”孟鹤堂迷离着眼睛踹了一脚周九良的膝盖，软绵绵的没有力气，下一秒就被人扯着脚腕翻了个身跪在床上，屁股被高抬起来，他本来跳舞的身子骨就软，此刻腰塌陷下去显得屁股更翘生些，任君采撷的姿势。

　　周九良最喜欢这个姿势，一是因为进的深，二是看得清楚，要有第三个原因那就是他孟哥不喜欢，每每摆成这个样子都能脸红扭捏半天，那双大眼睛盛着水汽，看着让人食欲大增。

　　内裤被撕扯着拽下来，孟鹤堂刚刚被阻止射精身体敏感的紧，一动三颤连带着肉红色的穴口都流着水收缩，周九良忍着情欲狠狠用指腹揉了两下，趴着的人晃着身子痉挛，后面张合的却更加厉害。

　　

　　润滑剂被挤进等待开发的肉穴里，异物的入侵使小嘴儿缩的频率加快，硬是把乳膏吃进更深的地方，周九良用手掐着两瓣丰满的臀肉挤压穴口，又掰开大刺刺的观赏吞吃乳膏的美景，伸出指尖挑拨完穴口，才探进去摸索幽径。

 

“嗯…”孟鹤堂抬了抬头，手臂酸酸的撑不住身体，片刻后才脱力般躺倒在床上，侧颊贴着手背，来不及吞咽的口水弄湿床单。

　　扩张的手指到达三根，孟鹤堂喘的愈加急促和沉重，穴里的异物搅动摩擦，时不时还弯曲着刺激穴壁，叫人又爽又不得解放。

　　“行了，你进来吧…”汗湿的手向后抓握着，刘海已经软趴趴的贴在额头上，分不清是洗澡淋的水还是情热的汗水。

　　男朋友发出赤裸裸的邀请，周九良没有不接受的道理，他抽出手指褪下内裤，把自己早已蓄势待发的肉棍子抽出来，握着棒身蹭了把被手指操弄的熟烂的穴口，转身在包里翻找套子。

　　孟鹤堂看不见他的动作，刚刚脱离手指抚慰的穴泛着瘙痒和空虚，却迟迟得不到解脱，只好扭着腰费力的扒着自己的臀肉去吸吮近在咫尺的肉棒，小嘴儿留着口水缠绵的吞咽顶部，水声咕啾渐响，周九良看的清楚，他粗着脖子低骂一声“好色”，挺着腰撑开穴口将自己全数送了进去。

　　

　　“啊——！”孟鹤堂撑直了手臂猛的抬头叫的嘶哑，小腿弯起脚尖紧紧绷住，脚背弧似弯月样的优美，他大力的抖了几下，身下早就经不住折磨的性器铃口大开，一边流淌腥水一边射出精液。

　　不是头一次被操射，但刚插进来就被迫高潮的认知让孟鹤堂羞的全身高热，抖着屁股一边喘一边怪罪，“我都说了…我都说了我最不喜欢这个姿势，你还…你还…”

　　

　　周九良也没想到他哥身子今天这么敏感，歪头浅笑挺着腰卖力的又往深处干了几下，随后拉着孟鹤堂软绵绵的手臂猛的往床上一躺，一时间天旋地转，待孟鹤堂回神之时，他已经跨坐在周九良身上，穴口还收缩吞吃着肉棍子，这个姿势入的更深，他感到恐慌。

　　“不不…”孟鹤堂刚要起身挣脱，周九良掐着他腰狠狠往下一摁，这下正中靶心引得穴肉招架不得的拥上来吮吸讨好，主人也捂着嘴哭叫起来，“周……九良…嗯！”

　　“想骂我吗？”周九良嘴角扯出一抹痞笑，挺着腰一下一下的插进去，感受不应期的炙热蜜嘴儿，“拍摄时候不是骑大良不是骑的很美吗，爽吗？”

 

　　“骑你…妈…啊！”屁股被狠狠抽打，孟鹤堂张着嘴嗓子哑的发不出声音，他歪着脑袋努力思考着今天的拍摄，来理解周九良话里的意思，“你拿同音字找包袱……师父知道了一定打…打死你…慢点慢点…顶坏了！”

 

　　“那也得先打死你，呼…这包袱是你找的。”周九良有点气喘，猫嘴儿覆了一层蜜色，他眯着眼睛也有些沉沦，那穴太过于紧致饥渴，裹得他险些缴枪投降，“而且你猜，师父要是知道你在床上骑大梁会是什么反应？”

 

　“滚蛋！”孟鹤堂红着眼睛愤恨的缴着穴口箍紧了他，又被暴起的青筋硌的舒爽，周九良对此喜闻乐见，他自己倒是喘息连连久久不能平复。

　　

　　眼看着周九良抬着腰顶弄的越来越快，孟鹤堂摁着他的胸膛大开着腿吃力的吞下，他又想起来拍摄时轻轻松松被周九良驮在背上时夸赞对方腰好的场景，不由得唾弃自己，但刚刚射过一次略显疲怠的性器却诚实的再次抬头，上面还挂着没淌下去的精液，看着像流泪一样可怜兮兮。

　　

　　周九良喘着气抽离又插进，孟鹤堂此刻已经酥软的只能趴在他身上神志不清的亲吻脸颊和嘴唇，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊不知道在说什么。

　　

　　射精前兆，周九良翻身又把甩着眼泪的人压到身下，抱着他的双腿迎着胯部拉扯，穴肉早就被他干的产生麻意，蠕动着无法合拢。

　　

　　射精的感觉愈发强烈，周九良扒开孟鹤堂的大腿，俯下身狠掐住他的脖子，孟鹤堂一下子绷紧了身体，呼吸急促，“…我看你今天拍的时候挺享受的，被掐着脖子这么爽吗？”

　　

　　“不…放开…”孟鹤堂在射精关口徘徊，被扼住喉咙的窒息感让他缩紧了后穴，穴里的肉棒戳着穴心打转，在被数次冲撞之后终于无法忍受，屏住呼吸用大腿勾住周九良的腰，深处迸发出一丝奇艺的酸麻感，让他睁大了眼睛。

　　

　　前列腺高潮要比射精要漫长又痛苦的多，周九良在软糯的内里喘息片刻才抽出来把精液射在收缩不止的穴口上，脱离了束缚的承受者如鱼得水大口大口的呼吸，小腹早泥泞不堪。

　　“还是你的性致高。”周九良轻喘了一会儿，俯下身去吻孟鹤堂哭红的眼角，笑意浓浓，“那咱们再来一次。”

　　

　　

　　

　　夜还很长。


	2. 老周的春天【二】

◆  
里屋很大，内置了沉香，和外屋如出一辙。但红木的椅子上却不合时宜的放了个绣花的椅垫，桌子上还散落着花花绿绿的毛线。

好在周九良并不在意这些，解开的皮带随意的摞在毛线的上面，他坐在花袄改装的椅子垫上，孟鹤堂跪在他两腿之间，手指扒着衣角，被他按着头正做些龌龊事。

虽说嘴上的活儿行云流水，但那双抬起的漂亮眼睛里全是不情不愿。

“唔……”alpha的性器总是大的惊人，孟鹤堂在费力的用舌头舔舐顶端的同时突然觉得与其选择做姘头还不如一死百了。他的后脑勺被人强制性的摁在胯下，扑鼻而来的信息素和男性荷尔蒙味道交错在一起，幸亏他刚刚给自己打了一发抑制剂，不然后果不堪设想。

“味道好嘛。”周九良痞子劲儿上来，揉乱孟鹤堂的头发一心一意的用语言挑逗，另只手缓慢的抚摸他的后背，胸膛，和手臂。

孟鹤堂被摸得心烦，皱着眉头偏了一下身子企图躲过去，但周九良没给他机会，抬手不轻不重的拍了一下孟鹤堂的侧颊，然后把自己的兄弟从炙热的口腔里抽出来。

孟鹤堂没了支撑，一下跌坐在地上，懵懂的伸出舌头舔舔嘴角，吧唧几下把嘴里的腥液全数咽下去，那双眼睛里充满迷茫和对未知的恐惧，周九良没控制的呼吸粗重起来。

“我都怀疑你是在勾引我。”周九良将近的粗鲁的把孟鹤堂从地上拉扯起来抱在腿上，用膝盖顶开他的双腿，手指扯着黑金大褂的扣子，胡乱的摸索着。

“什么？”这是孟鹤堂第三次询问这句话，周九良的手指已经摸进他的水裤，探索着向已经湿润的后穴揉弄。omega一下夹紧了双腿，猛的握住周九良的手腕，偏头看向对方的侧脸，语气里带了一丝惊慌，“你说好的不做的，你说话不算数……”

周九良本来就没想说话算数，但孟鹤堂攥着他手腕的力气突然大了几倍，他挑挑眉终于收回手指，转移阵地抚摸同样勃起的性器，“我不做，我摸摸不行吗。”

“你只能摸前面，不许摸后面……”小兔子哼哼唧唧的反抗，周九良被他的小模样逗得开心，情不自禁探头亲了一口他的侧脸。孟鹤堂的脸突然变得通红，一边用袖子擦着自己的脸一边骂着“臭流氓”，周九良并不生气，反而笑得更开心了。

现在是下午五点半，周九良一边抱着孟鹤堂一边埋进颈窝贪婪的闻嗅他衣服领子上残留的信息素味道，看了看面前正对着的相通里外的门帘，几乎是仗着布店没有人来，周九良强行按着孟鹤堂直接在里屋给他口交，但总归是个正在营业的店铺，客人或闲杂人该来总会来，而且时间刚好。

“有人吗？”外屋突然传来男人低沉的声音，孟鹤堂身体僵了僵，那双逐渐惹上情欲的眼睛灌满了惊慌和恐惧。

“有人来了，我得去…唔！”周九良的手猛的收紧，炙热又细腻的掌心围绕着敏感的地段打转，孟鹤堂一下禁声，腰腹痉挛了几番，射了周九良一手。

“去哪儿？”alpha垂眼扫了一眼手里黏腻的白液，当着孟鹤堂的面搓了搓，随后全数抹在omega裸露的白净的大腿内侧，“不用管，是来找我的。”

孟鹤堂急促的喘息片刻，僵硬的在周九良腿上挪了挪位置，脚尖虚晃的点在地上，逃跑的意图一展无遗。

周九良扣住他的腰，手掌重新贴在孟鹤堂胯下。

登峰造极。

 

屋外的男人又叫了几声，因为久久的无人回应而小声咒骂了一句，过了大概半分钟，周九良的手机兀然响起铃声，打破了一向的沉闷，空气变得聒噪起来。

周九良摁着孟鹤堂的身子，把手机抽出来挂断然后摆弄几下重重的丢在桌子上，omega的力气很大，大到他需要用七分力气来控制。

屋外的男人慢慢的向门帘靠近，脚步声从远及近，怀里的兔子挣扎不开，只能红着眼眶侧过身用嘴唇黏腻的亲吻用来讨好，手指拽着大褂的前襟遮在周九良握着他东西亵玩的手上，嘴里带着泣音轻声呢喃，“不要…他要进来了，九良……”

周九良猛的顿住，手指一下子没了轻重，狠狠擦过孟鹤堂顶端的孔隙，omega没有不应期一说，瞬间高昂着脖子捂着自己的嘴被迫射精，摆动的脚不受控制的踢在桌子的边角，红着眼眶胡乱的摇头，脸上的泪水混着汗水一塌糊涂。

门帘外的脚步声骤然停下，男人低骂着转身快速离开了。

手机屏幕上还停留在给秦霄贤发送出去的“滚”字界面，空气里只有孟鹤堂口齿不清的呜咽声，周九良抱着他，冷漠的用余光看omega粘上欲红的眼角和汗湿的刘海。

欲望被水浇灭，他出了一层冷汗。


	3. 老周的春天【四】

Part.10  
这应该是孟鹤堂第一次来周九良家，他先被勒令洗了个澡，目的是把喷在脖颈的药剂全数洗掉。

周九良坐在卧室床上，皱着眉头透着玻璃窗看孟鹤堂洗澡的影子。这层玻璃设计的很巧妙，里面的人可以看见外面，外面的人却只能看见模模糊糊的影子，这大概也是一种情趣，但是周九良一向不喜欢玩这种朦朦胧胧的东西。

他从床头柜摸出了一个精巧的遥控器，按了下上面的红色按钮，玻璃开始有了变化，里面的朦胧景象逐渐清晰，带着飞扬的雾气。

Omega漂亮的身体清楚的暴露在他眼下。

孟鹤堂的手指正放在自己的胸膛清洗，肉红色漂亮的乳头被他自己摸的挺立起来，颤颤巍巍的硬在胸前。

好看的手指从胸膛顺到腰间，把最为敏感隐蔽的三角地带一遍一遍的摩擦，孟鹤堂毛发有点浅，还未苏醒的物件服服帖帖的垂在腿间，水流缓缓从头上漫下来，又消失在两腿之间的淫糜地带。

里面的人大概不知道自己被从头到尾看了个精光，还时不时的和卧室床上的周九良打对眼，没有什么特别的挑逗的动作，只是眼神不明不白有点看不通透。

孟鹤堂转过身去，露出引人遐想的两瓣臀肉，丰满又白净细腻，看起来手感好极了。周九良呼吸有点加重，紧紧盯着那道鸿沟出神，胯下隐隐有撑起之意。

抛去其他杂念，omega的存在就是一种诱惑，周九良作为一个健康的alpha，脑子里大概已经把孟鹤堂按在胯下干了几个回合，但他一向能忍，自制力极强。

不是不上，时候未到。

Omega终于洗完，穿上浴袍擦着头发走了出来，身上还带着热气，那双漂亮眼睛立马带上了一股子湿意，周九良撇了撇嘴。真会演。

周九良跳下床走过去拉过孟鹤堂的手臂，低头把脸埋进对方的颈窝闻了闻，是好闻的又香又甜蜜的橘子味儿，浓郁的果香钻进他的鼻腔，引诱的周九良的红酒味儿信息素也漫天的释放出来。

“洗澡！”孟鹤堂吓了一跳，伸手推了一下他，力道是一如既往的大。周九良挑挑眉从他身上退开，一边脱身上的衣服一边往浴室门口走，进门之前还轻挑的冲孟鹤堂笑了笑。

脱得一丝不挂，周九良身上的肌肉完美展现，具有力量的美感又不觉得过分，alpha的活物件一向斤两沉重，看着让人脸红。

周九良进浴室之前没有按掉玻璃的玄关按钮，浴室里的雾气还很浓，不打浴光灯也不觉得冷。

这次换成Alpha的身体完全暴露在灯光下了。

周九良先冲着玻璃外的孟鹤堂眨了眨眼睛，omega先是愣了一下，然后慌乱的环顾了一圈整个玻璃窗，脸色肉眼可见变得通红。

片刻之后孟鹤堂才囫囵的张嘴吐出一句脏话，周九良就算听不见也知道他骂的什么。

混蛋。


	4. 老周的春天【五】

Omega的动作还有点青涩，在被周九良压在身下的时候身体有那么一瞬间的僵硬，随后又平缓下来，周九良挑眉没说什么，只是自顾自的低下头去舔孟鹤堂的喉结。

孟鹤堂没忍住吞了口口水，动作就变成凸起的喉结反过来舔舐柔软的舌头。

橘子香不浓不淡，刚好充斥在鼻息间。周九良倒是没多加释放红酒味儿的alpha信息素，既然姘头是姘头，他就不干把姘头逼近发情期的蠢事，而且信息素另有他用，不是不放，时候未到。

孟鹤堂虽然是个omega，但绝不羸弱，他身上的肌肉都很结实，摸起来手感很好，在被alpha抚上胸膛的时候还能敏感的瑟缩一下。肉红色的乳尖一直可爱又颤颤巍巍的挺立着，和偏白的皮肤一对比还蛮诱人，看的人心痒痒。

周九良低下头用舌头挑逗着，打着转儿的拨弄舔舐，本是缠缠绵绵你依我浓的情事，但手掌下的肌肤却是紧绷的，像是挎在弦上的箭。

Alpha察觉到什么，但口上的动作依旧行云流水。

周九良慢吞吞的从胸口一直舔到小腹，再围着小巧可爱的肚脐吮吸皮肤，omega的性器正一下一下的戳着他脖子上的大动脉，有种别样的压迫感。

孟鹤堂紧闭着眼睛，抿起的嘴唇微微颤抖，满脸的隐忍和紧张，背后的纯白色床单被他揉的不成样子，红晕从他的耳尖一直遍布到脖子，直到后穴被插进一根手指才有所缓解。

“放松。”周九良伸手弹了一下omega翘得老高的性器，指头又往穴里推进一指节，刺激的孟鹤堂冒了泪花，双腿猛的合上又抖着打开，“屁股里连个水儿都没有，你和别的omega还真不一样。”

“我是第一次……”孟鹤堂抬高了腰小口小口的呼吸，还不忘抬起头剜了周九良一眼，语气里明显带了情绪，“哪儿像你一样经验丰富，”

“吃醋了？”周九良声线惹了笑意，满意于omega的反应，奖励似的把一直冷落的活物件舔进嘴里，还含糊不清的说着荤话，“个儿比起来倒不小。”

Omega呜咽了一声，身后的水儿分泌的欢起来。

周九良并不温柔，他不让孟鹤堂舒服的彻底又适时的给点甜头，alpha个顶个的器大活好，随便碾一碾就能操的omega嘴角挂着口水儿乱叫。但孟鹤堂足够能忍，被进入的时候只是迷离的哼哼两声，大腿依旧是紧绷的。

顶端抵着穴心打了个转，周九良不动声色的释放出点信息素，穴里立马像灌了水一样湿滑的不行。孟鹤堂是第一次他清楚的很，omega的身体和反应都很青涩。

 

但是他在等，等孟鹤堂的动作。虽然周九良并不知道这个人的真实身份，但可以确定的是，孟鹤堂并不是待宰的羔羊。

个头儿惊人的性器插进炙热的穴壁，缓慢却又力道极大，周九良压着孟鹤堂白净的大腿，死死的按在身体两侧，omega的身体足够柔软，就算被压迫成这样也没呼一声痛。

周九良一边恶意的玩弄一边自上而下欣赏孟鹤堂的表情，湿润的眼角通红的面颊连带汗湿的刘海，扑面而来的成熟性感。

还是老问题，长着漂亮眼睛的omega是第一次做爱，这点就足以让人怀疑。

周九良卖了个破绽，立马就让孟鹤堂抓紧了占上风头，一阵天旋地转之后，omega跨坐在alpha身上，眼底是满满的得意。周九良一边觉得好笑一边尽量让自己看起来慌张。

“我收回前言。”孟鹤堂摇着自己的腰，下面湿滑的小嘴儿费力的吞吐胯下的活物件，双手撑着周九良的胸膛，汗水从脖颈一直滑到浓密的耻毛里，沾着情欲的漂亮眼睛高傲的上挑着，像个淫糜的神祇，“你太慢了，技术一点都不好。”

周九良掐着孟鹤堂的窄腰，并没说什么，他大概摸清了对方的习性，作为一个omega却喜欢掌控主权，不喜欢被支配，会满足于压迫别人的快感，像个alpha。

但碰上真正的alpha总会吃到苦头，周九良的目的达成了就没必要藏着掖着什么，天下没有omega压制alpha的道理，信息素专治一切花里胡哨，就算最辣的下位者也会忘却一切好技术扒着床单掉眼泪。

周九良猛的向上拱了拱腰，一直沉迷于自己节奏里的孟鹤堂猛的一颤，像高潮一样抖了抖腰，惊的嘴里没把门的呼出一串呻吟，极致的快乐和舒爽，穴心泛了酸意，还没等他有什么反应，下一轮的攻击接踵而至。

一改方才的游刃有余，omega慌慌张张的握着周九良掐着他侧腰的手臂，惊恐于紧绷的大腿阻碍不了上下颠簸的抽插，也惊恐于周九良身上逐渐浓郁的红酒味儿信息素。

“停停……停下！不行……停下…呜！”事情超出控制，短暂的上位者眉目间闪过一丝脆弱和无助，无处安放的手臂抬起来抹了一把眼泪，看起来像个委屈的小孩子。

空气热起来了，孟鹤堂总算像个omega一样抽抽搭搭的哭起来了，周九良心情好的直起身来抱住他的身体，胯下的动作一如既往的狠烈，嘴上倒也没闲着，孟鹤堂的嘴唇敷了一层水光，尝到嘴里是橘子味的甜水儿。

食色性也。

“孟哥，你刚刚说什么？再说一次。”

Omega没回应他，无心也无力。


	5. 总裁大人的小秘密

到达宾馆已经很晚了，周九良吹了点凉风酒醒了不少，摇摇晃晃的任孟鹤堂掺着走，他也报复似的往人身上压。

 

男人身上好闻的香水味漫在周围，装醉的人耍流氓似的用鼻尖触碰身边人的额头，把呼出的热气全数送进孟鹤堂耳朵里，在感受他身体微微一僵时，周九良有丝得逞的快感。

 

“把澡洗了，黏黏糊糊的…呃！”

 

刚进门就遭到偷袭，孟鹤堂猝不及防的被压在墙上，鼻息间绕着醉人的酒气，周九良正压着他要亲不亲的喘粗气。

 

“洗澡干什么？嗯？孟先生……”

 

手从肩膀一路滑到小臂，孟鹤堂似大梦初醒一般抽手挣扎，慌乱之中左手佩戴的指环被周九良摸到，下一秒就被攥着手腕举到眼前。

 

“这是什么？”周九良醉眼迷离，歪着头不甚清明。

 

孟鹤堂左手的食指和中指上戴了一个连体银色指环，还用牛皮的带子紧紧包住指缝栓在掌上，乍一看就是一个装饰品，实际上内有乾坤。

 

孟鹤堂有一个小秘密，他的食指与中指的指缝间有块极敏感的部位，人都说十指连心，他这可能就叫指缝连淫。

 

不仅轻轻一碰就会有生理反应，还可以分泌粘腻的液体，像性器一般脆弱，也像是一个秘境，理所当然的蒙上淫秽的色彩。

 

孟鹤堂的力气要小的多，他呼吸急促，感到被窥探秘密的恐惧，强作镇定的样子也狼狈极了，“周先生，放开…放开我…”

 

“刚刚不还是航航吗？”周九良眯着眼睛，将脸强硬的埋进孟鹤堂的手掌里闻闻嗅嗅，活像匹不讲道理的豺狼，“嗯？什么味道？腥腥的……”

 

没等孟鹤堂反应过来，手上的银指环和牛皮带子就被粗鲁的解下来，指缝间鲜红又敏感的地方接触的空气，覆了一层别样的水光。

 

“别！”他被吓了一跳，用另只手去推周九良的肩膀，但下一秒就被攥着手腕子压在了墙上，“放开我，别碰那…啊！”

 

孟鹤堂睁大了眼睛，不敢相信的看着眼前的景象，柔软的活物摩擦秘境，指缝间进进出出的是周九良炙热又灵活的唇舌，他一瞬间麻了半边身子，脑袋放空直奔极乐。

 

“呼…呼…”孟鹤堂并着腿大口大口的喘气，汗水已经打湿了他的刘海，正缓缓的往下淌，裤子里泥泞一片，荷尔蒙的味道蔓延开来。

 

周九良被激的一瞬间酒醒，他看着那块湿红的皮肉，蹙着眉头舔了舔嘴角，嘴里满是是耻于开口的情液的味道。

 

“孟鹤堂。”周九良将膝盖抵在对方两腿间把人撑起来，霸道的覆上去语气恶狠狠，“这是不是你当时死活不答应我的原因？”

 

孟鹤堂微喘着，闭着眼睛破罐子破摔的点了点头。

 

 

“轻…轻点！呃啊啊……”

 

还套着衬衫的男人被掐着后颈按在柔软的床铺上，高高翘起的臀肉被打的通红，中间进进出出的肉色性器带着淋淋的水光，在蜜色的穴里泛起浪花。

 

白净又柔软的腰被捏出印子，精干的大腿痉挛着抖成筛子，胯间淌下的水像失了禁，溅着水花滴在床单上。

 

“我看你挺爽的，呼…”周九良将自己送到深处，趴在底下人身上小幅度的研磨，一摸他前面，满手的精渍，“射了几次？自己数了吗？”

 

“滚…滚蛋…”孟鹤堂侧着头大口的喘气，难以应付调戏，他被束缚在床和周九良胯下那根棒器间动弹不得，像案板上的鱼肉被刀俎狠烈的讨伐。

 

从一开始他就被摆成这个姿势干了好久，久到穴口酸麻后背咬上一堆的牙印，乳头蹭的生疼又炙热瘙痒，左手被压在后腰被迫十指相握。

 

摩擦生起的快感像无形的利器，狠狠地抵着他，一丝喘气的机会都不给。

 

“真是得天独厚…”周九良大发慈悲的把人翻过来，贴心的揉了揉他酸痛的腰，重新挺着腰大力又少频的凿进去，直奔主题，出来的时候带出一股子水儿，“别人知道吗？这几年交朋友没有？”

 

“没有，没交，呃！”孟鹤堂微抬着头，绷紧了身体迎接一次一次让人痛苦又欲罢不能的碰撞，小鼻音显出一丝可怜，让人食欲大增。“这是第一…第一次…”

 

“哼。”周九良心情大好，俯下身亲吻孟鹤堂红润的嘴唇，口头上依旧不依不饶，“第一次？真骚。”

 

唇齿交融的快感心理上多大于生理，只是轻轻触碰就深陷其中，情窦初开的年纪总是最深刻的，舌尖抵上敏感的上颚色意的摩擦，口角留下来的涎水流到脖子上痒痒的，下一秒就被人舔了去。

 

周九良还极恶劣的吧唧吧唧嘴。

 

“呜……”孟鹤堂用手臂挡在眼前，下体刚刚射过一次的性器被亲出了感觉，精神的抬着头一翘一翘的吐着精水，他红了脸，几乎泫然若泣。

 

“爽哭了？”周九良亲吻他的手背，对抵在他小腹的东西置之不理，变着角度磨着通红的穴口和撑到极致的穴壁，勾起了唇角，“你得庆幸第一次是我。”

 

“你技术很好。”孟鹤堂的声音闷闷的，“……之前和你上床的人夸过你没有？”

 

“你在吃醋？”周九良听出端倪，去扒弄他的手臂。

 

孟鹤堂赌气般的摇了摇头，周九良终于笑出声，重新吻上那张微吐着小舌的嘴，轻车熟路的深入侵犯。

 

“你就是在吃醋。”

 

 

残风卷云，孟鹤堂被压榨的腿都在打颤，股间的蜜口被操弄成深红，和缝隙间流出来的白色液体对比的鲜明，且不说周九良射在里面的滚蛋行为。

 

就最后那个一边干一边揉马眼还一边舔舐指缝的场景就够他做噩梦了。

 

爽是真爽，疼也是真疼。周九良抱着他去浴缸里冲洗的时候企图再来一次，被孟鹤堂惊恐的回绝了，但最后还是被并着膝盖射了满满的一腿。

 

“别没完没了…”孟鹤堂被压在瓷砖上乱摸，胸口那两块红肉肿的发涨，压着嗓子毫无威慑能力的反抗。

 

“从毕业到现在都五年了，孟哥…”周九良像只吃不饱的狼崽子，呲着獠牙抵着喉管撒娇，孟鹤堂的左手又被玩弄在他掌心里，指缝间续的水已经发了洪水。

 

孟鹤堂心一软，羊入虎口。

 

 

等清理完躺在床上的时候，周九良把孟鹤堂抱在怀里，说是抱，其实恨不得半个身子都压上去。

 

“你每次做完都这么粘人吗？”孟鹤堂有点吃味，蹙着眉头偏了偏头。

 

“还在吃醋啊。”周九良翻身压上去，亲吻他的鼻尖，“和男人是第一次，真的。”

 

“你还想第几次？”孟鹤堂抬眼剜他，莫名的有丝娇俏。

 

周九良哭笑不得，只好哼着小奶音去吮吸他红肿的嘴唇，“孟哥，你当年拒绝我的时候，我可伤心了好久呢。”

 

“那这算是补偿了，两不相欠了。”孟鹤堂轻咬周九良的下唇，还用舌尖扫了下。


	6. 春潮暗涌【八】

Part.19

刚进入里屋一步，孟鹤堂就被巨大的推力推到墙上，而附上来的正是周九良炙热又暴躁的身体，他被Alpha抵住喉咙，像只无助的小兽。

 

“九良…”红酒信息素紧紧将孟鹤堂束缚住，几近无处可逃，他连安抚都没法做到，手腕被周九良掐的生痛。

 

看这架势，今天怕不是要被生吞。

 

“去哪儿了？”周九良恶狠狠的亲吻了omega柔软的嘴唇，恶意的将带着信息素的吐息撒在他脸上，满满的占有欲。

 

手掌摸上腰间细腻的肌肤顺势一掐，omega好听又甜腻的喘息声立刻弥漫在空气里，孟鹤堂几乎连喘息的时间都无，就一脚踏进欲望的海洋里，小狼狗正急切的解着他的裤子，在他下体乱摸。

 

“等一下……”孟鹤堂动动他现在不甚灵敏的脑子，觉得周九良大概是知道了什么才有这么大的反应，他费力的将两臂撑在周九良胸膛，在对方发作之前开口，“别在这里…去你家…”

 

周九良眼里的深意瞬间重了几分，他把omega翻过来利落的咬了个临时标记，拉着胳膊从后门走了出去。

 

门还是没锁，也不怕偷布。

 

 

Part.20

还是那个透明玻璃的浴室，花洒喷下来的热水淋在滚烫的皮肤上，仿佛堕云雾中，还掺杂着几声变调的呻吟声。

 

孟鹤堂被迫撑在墙上塌着腰任alpha侵犯着炙热又缠人的后穴，滚烫的雾气吞吃氧气，他几近窒息，又生出变态的快感。

 

“到床上…床上”omega说话吃字，嘴里含糊不清的，但还要极力的表达，导致涎水顺着舌尖流下来，滴在地面上被急促的水流冲走。

 

周九良掐着他曲线柔软的腰窝，挺着胯凿进去，对omega的请求视而不见，他几乎气疯了，满肚子的酸水和憋屈全数撒出来。

 

待孟鹤堂终于仰着脖子断断续续的达到高潮，周九良才好心的抽出来，帮他清洗一下后草草的擦干，然后再次压着omega的后背摔进床里。

 

孟鹤堂知道他在生气，但不确定生气的内容，但是不管是知道还是不知道都没坏处，既然周九良不说，那他就主动点。

 

“今天怎么了？”趁着喘息的档口，孟鹤堂捧着alpha的脸，抬头主动送了一个吻，语气温柔又软软的，“怎么生这么大气。”

 

“你问我？”周九良非但没被安抚，还变本加厉的低头咬了一口omega红肿的下唇，对准了穴口又插进去，“你今天去哪儿了？”

 

孟鹤堂心下一沉，一边应付着小狼狗不知疲倦的活塞运动，一边装作思考，“今天…今天去和朋友吃了个饭…”

 

“朋友？”周九良眯起眼睛，撑直了手臂抽出身来，把孟鹤堂整个人罩在身下，语气发冷。

 

“孟鹤堂，你到底是谁？”

 

 

Part.21

周九良套上衣服破门而出的时候，孟鹤堂正大刺刺的躺在床上，他下体还是泥泞的，但是温度已经降下来，在低温的空调房里，有些冰冷。

 

本来对于将周九良收入囊中这件事他是势在必得的，绝不可能失手，但是只手遮天的omega唯独没考虑到一件事。

 

有关alpha将近高傲的自尊心。

 

他把一切都说了，和谢金的关系，和张九龄的关系，和夜店女孩的关系，把做过的事情一股脑的全部透露出来。

 

Alpha像只发了狠的野狼一样红着眼睛狠狠地瞪着他，手指骨节都让他自己掐的泛白，孟鹤堂瞅他那架势以为要打一架，脑子里还在想着怎么下手能轻点。

 

“喂，师爷，我要回北城了，一起吃个饭。”

 

孟鹤堂挂断电话，又在床上躺了一会儿才起床清洗，他身体素质极好，并没出现什么不适。不适的总是心里，但孟鹤堂绝对不会说出来。

 

告别饭的地点还是之前的那个，谢金一如既往的清空了场子，他们哥俩没要什么洋酒，只是对瓶吹雪花，也不见醉。

 

“怎么了你，心情不好啊？你那个小男朋友呢？”谢金问他。

 

“别提了。”孟鹤堂叹了口气，语调接近颓废，“弄丢了，心气儿高。”

 

“你这话说的，心气儿不高能是alpha？心气儿不高东哥早就跟我了。”

 

孟鹤堂把头放在臂弯里，不说话了。


End file.
